


Hate It

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, please read this if you want to waste your time, wow i'm not so good at stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Minhyuk can pinpoint the exact moment he realized he was doomed."It tastes like grape!"Hyungwon had exclaimed delightedly, full lips shiny and sparkly and justbeggingfor attention, and Minhyuk's life flashed before his eyes.





	Hate It

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is a waste of time please enjoy

Minhyuk completely blames the staff.

Honestly, their logic is horrible. They took away the paint gun aimed at Kihyun that would allow Minhyuk to die with no regrets, but failed at snatching up the one item that has caused him more harm than his many years as an idol combined. Utterly inconceivable. They ought to be fired for abandoning their posts, and also playing a part in Minhyuk's slow, painful murder. He doesn't care what Changkyun says. They are _not_ innocent.

The gift Minhyuk is referring to, of course, is the stupid glittery lip gloss some sweet, well-meaning, absolutely _demonic_ Monbebe gave to Hyungwon at a fansign.

It wouldn't be a problem, it really wouldn't, if Hyungwon hadn't taken an immediate liking to it.

Minhyuk can pinpoint the exact moment he realized he was doomed.

 _"It tastes like grape!"_ Hyungwon had exclaimed delightedly, full lips shiny and sparkly and just _begging_ for attention, and Minhyuk's life flashed before his eyes.

What happened to fragile masculinity? Minhyuk has some questions.

The amount of times Kihyun has scolded him while handing him ice and band aids from his handy little first aid kit has grown to an unreasonable high. If Kihyun runs out of those cute bandages with cartoon fruits on them and Minhyuk has to start using regular ones, he doesn't know what he'll do with himself. Scream, probably. Kick and cry a little bit, too.

It's bad.

Obviously, Minhyuk cannot be held accountable for anything he does in the dancer's presence.

So it's not his fault, it really isn't, what he blurts out as he watches Hyungwon pull a familiar tube out of his bag after getting all dolled up by the stylist noonas before a show. The words simply could not be stopped. Some things are just out to get Minhyuk, his own uncooperative vocal chords included.

"You know," he says, realizing exactly how big this mistake is far too late. "I hate when you wear that."

Hyungwon pauses, glittery wand halfway to his lips. He meets Minhyuk's eyes in the mirror. The hustle and bustle of backstage seems to fall away, along with the last shreds of Minhyuk's self-respect. "This?" he gestures carefully. "You _hate_ it?"

"Yep," Minhyuk pops the P. "It's right up there with cucumbers and Kihyun nagging me to iron my underwear. I _hate_ it."

"But..." Hyungwon visibly falters, brow furrowed. Minhyuk knows one wrong word will mean that kicked-puppy look Hyungwon is so bad at will haunt him for the rest of eternity. "Why?"

Minhyuk's mouth is drier than an idol's sex life. He continues anyway. "It makes me want to kiss you."

Silence greets Minhyuk's statement. When did it get so hard to breathe? The company should look into suing oxygen. It's not doing its job; Minhyuk is finding it difficult to keep himself from fainting.

"Well," Hyungwon licks his lips, and maybe he can draw Minhyuk's attention there without any sparkles, whatsoever. Crazy. "Don't you always want to do that anyway?"

Minhyuk chokes on nothing but his own gayness.

"Fuck."

Hyungwon smirks, turning back to his stupid, _stupid_ gloss. "That's what I thought."

No one can prove the sultry glances and lingering touches, ( _I am_ not _exaggerating, Jooheon! I swear he did that!_ ), but Minhyuk can confirm with 100% certainty the sticky, grape-flavored kiss Hyungwon gifted him immediately after pushing him against the locked door of the company building's communal bathroom.

What a fucking tease.

Maybe Minhyuk doesn't hate it so much, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are treasured forever!


End file.
